goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Calls Miss Finster a Boogerhead and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Penny had a naughty plan. Penny: I'm going to call Miss Finster a boogerhead! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Penny went to find Miss Finster, and then she met Miss Finster. Penny: Hey, Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What is it, Penny? Penny: You're such a boogerhead! Miss Finster was offended. Miss Finster: Hey! Don't be rude to me, and don't call me a boogerhead! Penny started jeering. Penny: Shut up, you stupid boogerhead! Miss Finster: Penny, stop this right now! You're so rude! Why I ought to give you detention for this! Penny: Why don't you just leave me alone, you stupid boogerhead! Miss Finster: Penny, if you insult me one more time! I will give you a hard time! Penny: Why don't you just get out of here, you idiotic boogerhead! Miss Finster got furious and lost her temper at Penny, who was horrified. Miss Finster: You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to give you a hard time!!! Penny: Come and catch me, boogerhead! Miss Finster became more mad. Miss Finster: (in her TV voice) Why, you little hooligan! Penny began to chase after Penny, yelling angrily. Miss Finster: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (normal voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! Penny and Miss Finster ran past Randall Weems, who was shocked and appalled. Randall: Oh dear! I think Miss Finster is going insane! I better ask Principal Prickly to tell her what's wrong? Penny: AAAH! Help! Help! Mss Finster is chasing me! Penny called to Kenny, Ted and Marvin. Penny: Kenny! Ted! Marvin! Call the police! Kenny, Ted and Marvin were horrified. Kenny: Oh no! Penny's in trouble! Come on, Ted and Marvin! Let's get the police! Ted: I'm with you, Kenny! Marvin: Me too! Miss Finster was chasing Penny out of the playground, and chased her down the street. Miss Finster: COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Penny ran as fast as she could. Miss Finster: I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Penny: Oh no! You wouldn't dare, would you?! Miss Finster: I would if you misbehave too much! Miss Finster ran back inside her pad. Penny: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Miss Finster's pad, Miss Finster picked up a mace. Then she went out of the house, and she continued to chase after Penny. Penny: Oh no! Miss Finster's going mad! She's got a mace! Miss Finster: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Penny: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Miss Finster: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Miss Finster kept on chasing after Penny. Miss Finster: I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Penny: AAAAAARGH! She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Miss Finster: WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME A BOOGERHEAD!!!!! Penny ran as fast as she could. Miss Finster: YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Penny: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before she gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Then Penny ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Miss Finster. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that girl like that!? Miss Finster: Because she keeps calling me a boogerhead! Let me at her! Let me at her! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that girl like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Miss Finster: Because she keeps calling me a boogerhead! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because she keeps calling me a boogerhead! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that girl like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will gets the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that girl just because she keeps calling you a boogerhead! Miss Finster: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER RIGHT NOW!!! Kenny, Ted and Marvin rushed in. Kenny: Attention, everyone, Miss Finster is a raging bull! Ted: You better escape her, quick! Marvin: She's a raging bull! Miss Finster was about to lunge at Kenny, Ted and Marvin. Miss Finster: HEY! YOU BRATS DON'T EVER SPREAD THE WORD IF I'M RAGING AT A TROUBLEMAKER WHO CALLED ME A BOOGERHEAD! Miss Finster was ready to attack Kenny, Ted and Marvin, but the police officer caught her. Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Miss Finster: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: Don't worry. I'll phone Principal Prickly to find someone to substitute for you. Then the police officer took Miss Finster away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then Miss Finster and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a girl! The police officer left the room. Miss Finster's expression was now one of sullen rage. Her eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, she snapped. Her entire face reddened, Miss Finster began to throw a mental breakdown, as she screeched at the top of her lungs like a wild monkey. She pounded and stomped on the floor, then she started to jump crazily back and forth. She battered a wall with her feet for a while. She ran to the door and hanged on to the doorknob, still screaming like a wild monkey. Back in the Third Street Playground, Kenny was talking to Penny. Kenny: Penny, I sent the police officer to take Miss Finster away for you. Penny: Thank you, Penny! You're the best brother ever. And Ted and Marvin, thanks for helping me! Ted: You're welcome, Penny! Marvin: You're welcome, Penny! Randall: All right, you naughty kids! How dare you cause trouble for Miss Finster?! And Penny, how dare you call Miss Finster a boogerhead! Now I have to manage without Miss Finster, thanks to you four! And it's all your fault! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office now! So Penny, Kenny, Ted and Marvin went back inside Third Street School on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then they arrived at Principal Prickly's office, and Principal Prickly was looking annoyed. Principal Prickly: Oh no! Not you four troublemakers again! And why... are... you... here... this... time! Penny: Um, um, um. I called Miss Finster a boogerhead, and then she chased me out of the playground, and then she popped back inside her pad. Then she chased me with a mace, and then I got her into trouble with the police officer. Also, I sent Kenny, Ted and Marvin to stop Miss Finster. Kenny: Ted, Marvin and I told everyone that Miss Finster is a raging bull. Ted: Boy, she's always mad! Marvin: And she's always cranky all the time! Principal Prickly was furious. Principal Prickly: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! That is very unacceptable! Penny, how dare you call your teacher a boogerhead! That is very rude! And Kenny, Ted and Marvin, how dare you tell eveyone that Penny's teacher is a raging bull! That's causing embarassment! Your just put Miss Finster in an awkward predicament! That's it, all of you are suspended for a week! Penny and Kenny, go home right now while I call your parents! And Ted and Marvin, go home right now while I call your parents! Penny, Kenny, Marvin and Ted went home in disgrace. Back in Penny and Kenny's house, Penny's parents scolded Penny and Kenny. Penny's mum: Penny, how dare you call Miss Finster a boogerhead?! You know it's disrespectful! And Kenny, how dare you tell everyone that Miss Finster is a raging bull! That's causing embarrassment! Penny's dad: Both of you should not ashamed of yourselves! Now you got Miss Finster commited, and she's in the insane hospital, because of you! Penny's mum: Thanks to the pair of you, Randall had to manage without him! Penny's mum: That's it, both of you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Penny's mum: Go to your rooms right now! Penny and Kenny went to their rooms, crying. Penny and Kenny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Emma as Penny Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Police Officer and Principal Prickly Eric as Randall Weems Brian as Kenny Paul as Ted Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Catherine as Penny and Kenny's mum Dallas as Penny and Kenny's dad TRIVIA The audio featuring Miss Finster screaming "Why, you little hooligan!" from the Recess episode To Finster with Love is used as an audio as Miss Finster begins to chase after Penny Miss Finster's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as Miss Finster's mental breakdown when Miss Finster gets put in the ward in the insane hospital Category:Penny/Piko's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff